The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEI04077’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create freely-branching and upright New Guinea Impatiens with large flowers, attractive flower coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new New Guinea Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination conducted during in September, 2000 of a proprietary selection of New Guinea Impatiens identified as code number S 542, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of New Guinea Impatiens identified as code number T 462, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEI04077 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.